A Pleasant Day
by Writerlover
Summary: Don meets someone and then something happens to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pleasant Day**

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs, CBS does but I do own the character, Elizabeth.

**Ch.1**

It was a normal day at the household of the Eppes. Don, Charlie and their father, Alan, were getting ready to go to an awards ceremony. Right after the ceremony, there was going to be a dinner in the Eppes' backyard. So all three were putting on their suits and their ties. Everyone was about ready when they heard the doorbell ring.

Don ran downstairs to answer it and Megan walked in wearing a sexy, knee-length, black dress that was also low in the front. She was wearing black heels to go with it and her hair was up in a French braid. Larry had his arms linked in with hers and he was wearing a black suit with a matching tie. Then the rest of the Eppes hurried downstairs to meet their friends.

"You both look lovely," Alan replied.

"Thanks," Megan replied.

Then the doorbell rang again and this time, Charlie answered it. Amita was standing in the doorway along with her friend, Elizabeth. Amita was wearing a dark blue dress that went to her ankles and she was wearing heels. Her hair was up in a bun with a couple of her curls hanging down past her shoulders.

Her friend, Elizabeth was wearing a red dress that went past her knees. On the bottom of it were some ruffles that were near her waist and it went down at an angle. Since it went down at a an angle, a person could see more of her sexy legs. Her blond hair was down in curls.

"Wow. You both look lovely," Charlie replied as he tried not to gawk at them.

Don didn't have a date which was fine because he thought deep down that Elizabeth was a bit attractive.

"This is my friend, Elizabeth. This is Don, Charlie and their father, Alan."

"Please to meet all of you," she replied back.

"Same here," everyone else said.

Then they all left and Don began talking to Elizabeth and he realized that they had some things in common. Then Don asked her for a date for the upcoming weekend and she accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2. **

**The Event**

They all arrived at the auditorium and the formal event went smoothly. They had honored and given an award to a former colleague of Charlie's who finally found the answer to a difficult math problem that he had been working on for a long time.

After the event, everyone gathered at the Eppes' house for the party. Everyone was having a good time talking amongst him or herself. A few minutes later, they ate and continued talking to one another.

At one point Elizabeth walked hurriedly down the lawn because she had noticed Charlie was walking toward something.

"Charlie."

He turned around just in time because at that moment, he saw Elizabeth stumble forward and falling toward the ground. She did hit her head on something but he caught her a second after.

_**She must've tripped over a rock or something while wearing her heels**_, he thought to himself as he laid her down gently on the grass.

Then he ran as fast as he could up the wooden steps and into the room where his friends and family members were. Then he casually walked over to them and explained the situation to them. Then he led them down to where Elizabeth's unconscious form was.

Then Don whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911 and he told them what happened. Pretty soon, they along with everyone else, heard sirens in the distance. Then they got nearer to the house and eventually the paramedics found Elizabeth and began doing their jobs. After a few seconds, she was on her way to the hospital and everyone followed in his or her cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

**Waking Up**

Elizabeth wasn't really sure how long she was out for but when she opened up her eyes, she found herself, not outside on someone's lawn, but in a hospital room lying on a bed. That's when she noticed Don and everyone else standing and sitting down in the chairs talking to one another quietly.

"Don?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

He immediately walked over along everyone else.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I have a slight headache but other than that I feel fine. What happened? All, I actually remember was walking toward Charlie and saying his name."

"I think you might've tripped over something while you were wearing your heels," Charlie said, "and I was actually the one who sort of caught you, laid you gently on the ground and ran to get some help."

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth replied.

"Your welcome."

"Are we still on for that date?" Don asked.

"Well, it all depends on what the doc says and if I feel better by then."

As if right on cue, there came a knock at the door and the doc entered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his patient.

"I feel fine except for a small headache."

"That would be the result of the small concussion that you received."

"Okay. When can I get out of here?"

"You can go home tomorrow if you feel fine," he replied then he left the room.

Everyone talked for the next couple of hours and then they left so Elizabeth could get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 **

**The Next Day**

The next morning, the sun woke up Elizabeth. Then a nurse brought in her breakfast and while she was eating, the doc entered and checked her over. Since she was fine, he released her.

"Thanks for everything," she said.

"Just doing my job."

Then she left the hospital and back to her apartment so she could change into something more casual other than her dress. After that, she drove to the Eppes' because she was invited to have lunch with them.

As soon as she opened the unlocked door, everyone yelled,

"Welcome back!"

It was a surprise party just for her. Don, Charlie, Alan, Larry, Megan and Amita were all there and they even make a cake for her as well. Everyone began to talk amongst him or herself and Don and Elizabeth hugged one another and they were still on for their date.

A couple of hours later, everyone began to leave.

"That was a fun party," Don said.

"Yes it was and Elizabeth is very nice," Alan replied.

"Yes, she is," Charlie replied agreeing with his father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 **

**The Date**

The following weekend rolled around so Don got ready to go on his date, and they planned to meet one another at the park around two o'clock for a picnic. He dressed causal and he packed a basket filled with his and her favorite food along with a bottle of champagne. So Don placed everything in his car and then he went to go meet her.

For the next couple of hours, they ate, laughed and enjoyed each other's company. As dusk approached, they packed up everything and then they went their separate ways.

When Don had re-entered his brother's house and placed the basket down, he noticed that Charlie and his dad were sitting on the couch watching his every move.

"So, how was it?" Charlie asked.

"It was fine. Any of you want a drink?" Don asked.

"Sure," Charlie and Alan replied at the same time.

So Don entered the kitchen and came back with three beers.

"Are you going out with her again?" Alan asked as Don distributed the beers out.

"Of course. This coming Monday," Don replied sitting down in one of the chairs. All three of them began taking sips from their bottles.

The End


End file.
